1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inspection apparatus for inspecting a processing accuracy of a workpiece processing apparatus. This inspection apparatus inspects the landing accuracy of a function liquid droplet as ejected from a function liquid droplet ejection head, as represented by an ink jet head, in a liquid droplet ejection apparatus toward a workpiece such as a substrate. This invention also relates to an inspection apparatus for inspecting a drawing (image-forming) accuracy of a liquid droplet ejection apparatus, a liquid droplet ejection apparatus, a workpiece, an electro-optic device, a method of manufacturing an electrooptic device, and an electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this kind of conventional inspection apparatus as applied to in an ink jet printer, there is known the following in which a specific pattern image is printed onto a recording medium by means of a recording head, the pattern image is read out by a scanner, and then the read data is processed. Correction is thus made of an “irregular speed” of a moving mechanism (moving system) which reciprocates the recording head.
In the conventional ink jet printer (liquid droplet ejection apparatus), the pattern image printed on the recording medium (paper) contains a plurality of factors based not only on the “irregular speed” of the moving mechanism, but also on a warp (“wave or undulation”) of a movement guide system, “slanted ejection” (curved flight) of ink and the like. Thus, inspection cannot be conducted accurately on the “irregular speed” alone. In other words, the pattern image contains a factor of defect based on mechanical accuracy of the moving mechanism and a factor of defect based on ejecting accuracy of the function liquid droplet ejection head, and these factors cannot be detected separately. Therefore, there has been a problem in that an appropriate measure cannot be taken for each of the factors separately.